goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Louisa Sadler
Louisa Sadler was one of three ghostly kids that appeared in the twenty-second book, ''Ghost Beach''. She is the middle sister of Sam and Nat Sadler. History Louisa Sadler once lived in England with her older and younger brothers, Sam and Nat and her parents, Thomas and Priscilla. One day, in the year 1641, Louisa and her family went with the rest of the whole Sadler family to New England. They were Pilgrims who came to New England to start a new life. Unfortunately, Louisa and her family were unprepared for the brutal winter that occurred when they arrived at New England. And the Sadlers all died one by one from the cold, including Louisa and her family. Three-hundred-fifty years later, Louisa, along with Sam and Nat, started roaming New England. They became "neighbors" to Brad and Agatha Sadler, who were living in a cottage nearby. They started living off by picking dogs clean and devouring them as dogs recognize ghosts. Some time later, a man named Harrison Sadler came to study ghosts and the occult. He found out that Louisa and her two brothers are ghosts so he started hiding out in a cave that was a sanctuary, one that Louisa and her brothers won't be able to get through. Seeing that Louisa and her brothers were ghosts, Harrison piled some huge rocks on top of the cave that were part of the sanctuary on top of the cave, hoping to trap them forever. Louisa, Sam and Nat were fearsome of this and fearing that they will mess up trying to be rid of Harrison, they waited for outsiders to come and help them. One summer day, two siblings, Jerry and Terri Sadler came to visit Brad and Agatha, who were their distant cousins. Louisa and her brothers were playing with a bat kite and Sam made it fly toward Jerry and Terri while they were looking at the cave. After that, Sam introduced himself, Louisa and Nat and Jerry was amazed that they have the same surname. They hung around at the beach for a while, with Louisa telling them what they like to do for fun. Terri then asked if they explored the cave, to which Louisa and Sam replied that they stay away from there. Louisa then asked if Jerry and Terri believe in ghosts, only to have Terri reply that they don't. Sam then told her and Nat that they have to go and was angry at Louisa for bringing up the ghosts. The next day, Louisa and her brothers found Jerry and Terri in the forest and they made howling noises to scare them. When they were done laughing, Jerry invited them over to see a dog skeleton they had discovered. Nat told the two siblings about dogs recognizing ghosts and Terri told him that there is no such thing as ghosts, and Sam explained that there are lots of skeletons because of the ghost. Terri asked Sam to tell them more about the ghost, to which Sam replied that he will do so some other time and Louisa was about to do so but Sam dragged her away before she could say anymore. The next day, Louisa and her brothers met up with Jerry at the beach. He led Louisa, Sam and Nat behind a rock where Terri was collecting things. After looking at the collections, Terri told Louisa and her brothers that she wanted to hear more about the ghost and managed to find out that the ghost lives in the cave. Sam protested to Louisa who was about to tell them that they don't believe in ghosts, to which Terri replied that they could change her mind. The three of them explained about how the saw the skeletons, the ghost coming out when the moon was full and a flickering light in the cave. But Jerry, thinking they were playing another joke told them that they were just trying to scare him and Terri and he was not falling for it, causing Louisa and her brothers to walk away. Later the next morning, Louisa and her brothers were going fishing, when Jerry and Terri caught up with them and they invited the two siblings to come with them. After a laugh at some bait falling in Terri's hair, Jerry told Louisa and her brothers that he went down to the beach and saw the flickering light, making Louisa, Sam and Nat very worried. Later that night, Louisa, Sam and Nat saw Jerry and Terri run back to Brad and Agatha's cottage in a fright. So in the middle of the night, they went to Jerry's bedroom window and asked him what had happened. When they were inside, Jerry told them that they went into the cave and saw the ghost surrounded by candlelight and how he narrowly escaped his grasp. Louisa and Sam told Jerry that they didn't want to tell him and Terri about the ghost because they didn't want to scare them and that he is really dangerous and wants to kill them all. They told Jerry there is a way to get rid of the ghost but they need his and Terri's help. They were forced to leave before they can explain anymore, so Sam told Jerry to meet them at the beach tomorrow. But the plan to meet at the beach the next morning was dashed when some heavy rain came down. So Louisa and her brothers met with Jerry and Terri the next day. The two siblings were in the cemetery recently and told Louisa and her brothers that they found some tombstones with their names on them. Sam told them that they were their ancestors and they were named after them. Then the Sadler trio led the Sadler duo down the beach to the cave and explained about the rocks piled on top of the rocks, how the cave is a sanctuary and that something evil will be trapped forever if it was sealed by the rocks. Since, Louisa, Sam and Nat were so terrified of the ghost, they begged the two siblings to help them by pushing the rocks in front of the entrance, to which Terri agreed to do, while Louisa and her brothers distracted the ghost, who was actually Harrison Sadler. That night, Louisa, Sam and Nat met Jerry and Terri at the beach and they started carrying out their plan, which went wrong when Harrison Sadler suddenly appeared behind Jerry and Terri. Louisa and her brothers ran off in fright while Jerry and Terri were dragged into the cave. Later on, Louisa and her brothers found Jerry and Terri at the cemetery and asked what they were doing and how they got away, to which Terri replied that they "got away". Jerry was about to ask about some gravestones dug for him and Terri when Sam told them that they have to get rid of the ghost and the three siblings promised to do a better job of distracting him. Jerry stubbornly told them that they were not going back up there, but Terri told them that they will do it. Louisa, Sam and Nat were delighted, but were unaware that Harrison Sadler told the two siblings that the Sadler trio were the ghosts. At the cave, Terri told Louisa and her brothers to come up with them to distract the ghost properly. Louisa and her brothers were reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to do so. Once they were inside, Harrison Sadler appeared and an argument broke out between him and the kids about which one of them was the ghosts, with Louisa and her brothers begging Jerry and Terri, who were caught in the middle to help them. Then Harrison whistled for his dog and the dog started barking at Louisa, Sam and Nat, revealing them to be the ghosts. The three ghosts tearfully explained to Jerry and Terri how they never had a chance to live and how horrible the winter was in 1641 when they went to New England to start a new life. Then the three ghosts turned into skeletons and started toward Jerry and Terri, begging them to stay with them and how they dug such nice graves for them right next to theirs. Then the torch blew out and Jerry and Terri managed to escape. Then the boulders were loosened by some rain and they all fell down in front of the cave, trapping Louisa, her brothers and Harrison Sadler forever. General Information Personality Louisa was a kind and friendly girl before she died. She also liked to play jokes but not as much as Sam and she did like to have fun and play games. She was also ready to calm Nat down if he got really upset and always tried to tell anyone about things that Sam didn't want her to tell them about. Louisa was miserable about how she and her family never had a chance to live, which made her determined to stay on Earth to live that life. Physical Appearance Louisa was eleven years old when she died, Caucasian, tall and thin with auburn hair that she wore in braids and freckles across her nose. In Goosebumps Graphix, she wears a violet buttoned shirt and a reddish purple skirt with suspenders. And her freckles were removed. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Ghost Beach'' * Goosebumps Presents ** Ghost Beach * Classic Goosebumps ** Ghost Beach * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Season 2 - Ghost Beach Actress * Anna Majewski (television series) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Deceased characters Category:Comic characters